In general, in order to cool a large-scales server tower, an air cooling method is being used rather than a water cooling method. Here, since heat generated through the air cooling method is only dissipated to the outside of the server tower, air conditioner needs to be operated always in order to decrease a temperature of the indoor space in which the server tower is disposed.
Also, even though the heat generated from the server tower is dissipated to the outside, the large number of air blowing fans or a large-scaled air blowing fan is required, and thus power consumption may increase, and also noises generated from the server tower may increase.
Also, if the water cooling method is adopted for a large-scaled server tower used for respective enterprises, when water leaks, significant economic losses may occur due to the damage of the electronic devices within the server tower. Thus, the large-scaled server tower is avoiding to use the water cooling method.